


How hot he's not

by impulsecontrol



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crush, M/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsecontrol/pseuds/impulsecontrol
Summary: Another thing from a conversation — it's complete bullcrap





	How hot he's not

c: he's not that hot

b: never thought I'd hear that from you!

c: nah he's not. I was looking at his face  
and seeing all the faults in it  
and from an outside perspective,  
how fucking ugly it could be.  
But then that's like everybody;  
everybody's fucking ugly.  
His eyes are asymmetrical and squinty  
and his eyebrows are too big and bushy  
and his nose is too  
crooked and his stubble's messy and  
he doesn't have a chin  
and his ears are obnoxiously uneven  
and weird shapes and his skin's all  
screwed over  
and his hair's  
not as fluffy as it used to be I swear he doesn't give as many fucks about it as he used to and his teeth are far from synthetic perfection and he has lips you can't see when he closes his mouth and man,  
I wish it was just his fucking stupid face I'll miss.


End file.
